Battlesmith (5e Fighter Archetype)
Battlesmith At home in the blazing forges of the world, the archetypal battlesmith creates weapons that are truly their own, both for their own use and for the use of their allies. Even when missing proper resources, a battlesmith knows how to make use of any weapons being used by any creature, changing them from unwieldy chunks of wood and steel, into fine tools of war. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in smith's tools. Augmented Weaponry Beginning at 3rd level, you can augment weapons with special properties. You learn two augmentations of your choice, which are detailed at the end of this class description. Unless otherwise stated, a weapon can only have one augmentation at a time. You learn one additional augmentation of your choice at 7th, 10th, 15th, and 18th level. At the end of a short or long rest, you can apply one augmentation to any simple or martial weapon you had with you for the entire rest. You can also remove any augmentations the weapon had on it. Blacksmith Starting at 7th level, creating mundane objects is easier for you. When crafting during downtime, you craft at a rate of 10 gp per day, instead of 5 gp. This increases to 20 gp at 10th level, 30 gp at 15th level, and 40 gp at 18th level. Forge's Resilience By 10th level, the flames of forges have made your body resistant to its heat. You have resistance to fire damage, and have advantage on saving throws against exhaustion due to extreme heat. Weapon Master Beginning at 15th level, every weapon in your hands functions properly. You have proficiency in all weapons. After a long rest with a weapon that is to be wielded by a creature larger than medium, such as an ogre's greatclub, you can downsize it to fit a medium creature's hands. The weapon loses one damage die for each size above medium its original owner was. This includes additional damage dice, such as cold damage from an ice devil's ice spear. Ultimate Smith At 18th level, you can fit more into every weapon you create. You can give a weapon two augmentations at once, instead of only one. You can apply two augmentations at the end of a rest, as well as remove two augmentations from a weapon at once. Augmentations Some augmentations require weapons to have specific properties to function, which are listed in parenthesis after the augmentation's name. If an augmentation requires a weapon to have a specific property, it cannot be applied to weapons without the listed properties. ''Chain. ''(Thrown) A long chain is attached to this weapon, usually wrapped around the arm or hand wielding the weapon. When you hit a creature with this weapon while throwing it, you can choose to not deal any damage, and instead attempt to grapple the creature with the chain. If you are successful, the creature is restrained as the chain and weapon wrap around them. One of your hands cannot be used until the creature is no longer restrained. If the creature is further than this weapon's long range from you, it is unrestrained. ''Double-Ended. ''(Versatile) This weapon can be spun around to attack with both sides. When you take the Attack action and attack with only this weapon in both hands, you can use a bonus action to make a melee attack with the opposite end of the weapon. The damage die for this attack is the same as the weapon's. You do not add your ability modifier to this attack, unless you possess the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. ''Extending. ''The handle for this weapon is multi-segmented, and can be extended or retracted. As a bonus action, you can either give the weapon the reach property, or remove the reach property from it. The weapon must be wielded in both hands while it is extended. ''Glove. ''(Light) This weapon is attached to a gauntlet, glove, or other similar hand equipment. While wielding this weapon in one hand, that hand is still considered free. You cannot wield a shield with a hand equipped with this weapon. ''Hooked. ''When you take the Attack action and make an attack with this weapon and you hit your target, instead of dealing damage, you can immediately use a bonus action to attempt to shove that creature. You have advantage on this shove. ''Penetrating. ''(Ranged) This weapon augments its ammunition in special ways, making it pierce through creatures. As an action, you can make an attack in a 30 by 5 foot line. Any creature in the line with an armor class equal to or lower than the attack roll takes damage as if it were attacked by the weapon normally. ''Protective. ''(Two-Handed or Versatile) The guard for this weapon is larger than usual, making it more defensive. Your armor class increases by 2 while wielding this weapon in both hands. ''Returning. ''(Thrown) This weapon is shaped to be bent or curved, making it more aerodynamic. When you throw this weapon, it returns to your hand after it hits or misses. ''Sniper. ''(Ranged) This weapon has a more powerful aim, making it more accurate. You do not suffer disadvantage on attacks using this weapon's long range. ''Trick. ''Instead of applying this property to one weapon, you apply it to two, and they are combined into one weapon. As a bonus action, you can change the weapon to the other weapon. Spells and abilities that affect a single weapon, such as the magic weapon spell, affect both weapons while they are combined from this augmentation, however magical properties, such as a flame tongue, only apply to the weapon with the property. Category:Archetypes